


Апология

by Greykite, WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Спецквест 2019 [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Подземный мир - место неправильное, неестественное, и Аид всё пытается, пытается и пытается сделать так, чтобы величие его царства сравнялось с тем, что наверху, но у него никогда не выходит как следует. И всё же он по-прежнему пытается, а Персефона по-прежнему совершает свое путешествие.





	Апология

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [απολογία | apología](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422011) by [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing). 



> Задание: георгин.  
> Выбранное толкование: "чувство собственного достоинства", также "символ всепобеждающей силы жизни; хороший вкус, величие, благодарность."

1.

Дорога в Аид пролегает не там, где думают смертные.

Персефона идет по пути, который — сколь бы ни изменился мир за прошедшие сотни лет, — остается все тем же. Путь всегда одинаков, и всегда берет начало в лесу, хотя что именно это за лес — бывает по-разному. В последний раз она спускалась обратно из моря проклятых деревьев, принимая в свои объятия души, заблудившиеся по дороге, и отводя их домой. За год до того она отыскала тропу в подземный мир сквозь лес на Рейне, пока собирала сосновые иглы и еловые шишки, чтобы украсить ими очаг Аида.

В нынешнем году она встает на старый путь вдалеке от прежнего дома. Он взывает к ней, как всегда: единственный этот путь. На сей раз он вьется сквозь древние, непостижимо древние горы. Этот путь, она думала, позовет её раньше, чем произошло в действительности; под могучей горной грядой лежит Тартар, проклятая земля, в их времена ставшая приютом гетатонхейров, странных чудищ, порожденных ее прапрабабкой. Ее супруг погрёб их вдали от Олимпа, и массивные их тела исказили облик земли над ними. Гекатонхеры до сих пор здесь: коренные обитатели, глубоко в горах. И Персефона ступает по их пути, зная, что могучие горы отнюдь не единственная дорога к дому. Порой она останавливается и прижимает руку прямо к сырой земле, чувствуя тепло их дыхания сквозь влажную почву, когда они поворачивают свои голодные рты к Персефоне Капрофоре, дарительнице плодов, — но она не дозволяет им выйти на поверхность. Еще не пришло время им встретиться.

Взамен она поднимается, отряхивает пальцы. Возобновляет свой путь, сходя вниз по гористым землям, что зовутся ныне Кентукки (как забавно это звучит, думает она; в этом году она бормочет себе под нос по дороге — «Кен-тук-ки», «Кен-тукк-и», «Кен-ту-ки»). Она бывала здесь раньше, конечно же — как и человечество, Персефона в душе склонна к странствиям. Все дороги блуждают и виляют — порой сквозь реки и города, надежды и сожаления, свет и тьму, но только одна из них ведет к ее зимнему дому.

Единственному дому, который есть в конечном счете у всех и каждого. Она идет, идет и идет, до тех пор, пока не приходит туда, где все возможные пути сливаются в один. 

 

2.

Путь в преисподнюю, пишут люди, одинокий путь, и лучше следовать по нему в одиночку. Они не правы.

Первую часть своего путешествия она обычно завершает одна — но не вторую. Человечество часто сопровождает ее, независимо от ее настроения. Поначалу тени казались ей ужасающим напоминанием о ее путешествии; ныне они просто спутники. Она находит среди них утешение; они, в конце концов, тоже были утянуты сюда без предупреждения. Она готовится увидеть их за пределом, делая последний глубокий вдох свежего воздуха, прежде чем вновь вступить в подземный мир.

Она прижимает ладонь ко входу в пещеру; камень должен был быть холодным, но для ее касания он тёпл. Царство, подобно человеку, податливо к ее ласке. Она сходит вниз и держится за стены, пока ее глаза не привыкнут — от слепящего сияния солнца к беззвездной ночной тьме. В ее животе что-то дергается от тоски по тому, что уже ушло, но она сглатывает и продолжает путь. 

Здесь всегда было темно, хотя Аид постарался, как мог, за столетия, прошедшие после ее замужества, сделать это место более гостеприимным, а мгновение перехода — менее странным. В этом году он остановился на тематике золота: Аид Плутон чествует свои чертоги искусно сделанными золотыми лепестками и лозами; в полном соответствии со своим именем. Она срывает крохотный металлический цветок и прикалывает к своим волосам, зная — ему понравится, если она примет его подношение. У нее не хватает духа сказать ему, что золотые клетки сковывают ничуть не меньше. Она подозревает — это известно ему и так.

Тени плывут мимо нее, продолжающей свое путешествие; сбитые с толку христиане, мусульмане, буддисты, и не только, стекаются к ее берегам. Все они — ее гости, и Персефона Полидегмон, та, кто вмещает многих, улыбается им. Те, кто приходит, по большей части уже не следуют старым обычаям, но к счастью у Персефоны есть много имен, и она узнаёт всех своих детей.

Она всё ближе и ближе к точке, где сделается — вновь — владычицей этого царства; лай ее пса предупреждает о ее приближении, пока она не дает теням сойти с прямого пути. Некогда она боялась пса Аида, но теперь она знает: этот пес даст ей дорогу. 

Словно в доказательство этого, Цербер при ее возвращении счастливо лает; тени стараются минуть его побыстрее, возможно, ощущая облегчение от того, что внимание пса занято ею. Адский страж шлепается на пузо, и она гладит его; как и многие прочие вещи в царстве Аида, Цербер гораздо менее страшен в ее присутствии. Это по-прежнему пугает ее — время от времени: могущество, каким она обладает здесь. Она — ровня Аиду, ничуть не так, как Гера или Амфитрита в их собственных владениях. 

В конце укрытого золотом коридора проход расширяется, выводя к реке Стикс. В этом году Аид выкрасил для нее берег странным, серебряным песком: приблизительное подобие океана, созданное тем, кто никогда не видел ни одного. Ей жаль его в этом, но им обоим известно: есть границы тому, куда они могут отправиться вместе. Чертог Аида — не то изгнание, которое он избрал сам. Кусок земли, где он последний раз явился наверх — когда похитил ее, — больше не приносит плодов. Она сомневается, что на поле Энны когда-то будет плодоносить хоть что-нибудь. Ее мать не забывает обид. Аид — тоже.

Берег Аида полнится душами: всеми теми, кому нечем оказалось заплатить паромщику за провоз. В последние сотни лет ожидающих даже слишком много; люди позабыли о старинных обычаях. К счастью, божественные браки дозволяют определенные привилегии, определенные преобразования сил. Ей достаточно просто подумать об этом, ощутить знакомое напряжение сил Аида в своих ладонях, и монеты появляются тотчас же.

Она разбирает золото Аида, кладет монеты под языки. Собирается вполне стройная очередь; поскольку в царстве Аида тени быстро учатся не преступать их железных законов. Ей хотелось бы изменить правило насчет монет, но подобные традиции тяжело нарушить, и Аид делает исключения лишь для немногих. Она вжимает монеты в призрачные ладони, опустошая берега, провожая к Харону отставших. Она могла бы пройти вперед своих подданных, но поскольку их страх легко читается в шмыгающих носах и распахнутых глазах, она кивком дает Харону знак: забирать их первыми. Пусть видят, что не все бессмертные боги жестоки; непреклонны, о да, но не лишены милосердия.

Харону требуется несколько ходок, чтобы переправить их всех, и она отмечает это промедление. Она скажет Аиду, что из-за этого она дольше не могла явиться к нему, и посмотрит — не смягчит ли это его непоколебимое сердце. Пока она ждет, она разглядывает берега Аида. Это щедрый, если и ужасный подарок; он знает, что быть здесь тяжело для нее. Он всегда осознавал, какую жертву она приносит в том, что касается верхнего мира. Ей любопытно — как и всегда: точно так же ли тяжела эта жертва для него самого? Когда она спросила его однажды, сожалел ли он хотя бы раз, что навлек на себя гнев ее матери, он ответил, что это не имеет значения. Его не слишком-то волновал наземный мир — в любом случае. На этом они и порешили. Она полагала, что Деметра может — может быть — позволила бы ему подняться на Олимп, но ни один из них не питал особенно нежных чувств к Олимпу. В своем роде милость, что она оказалась здесь — она не способна вообразить, каково было бы стать супругой Аполлона, Диониса или Афины; у нее всегда не хватало терпения для семейных споров, и кроме того, все они бессовестно жульничали при игре в петтейю. 

Она знает: во многих отношениях ей повезло. Но всё же, думает она, вежливо бы было, если бы у нее спросили, желает ли она править столь мрачным местом; если бы хоть кто-то додумался спросить у нее — чего хочет она сама от своей свадебной сделки. Она была взята против воли, и, быть может, это ее вина — что она ни разу не попросила мать рассказать о своем будущем браке (ведь Деметра никогда не отдала бы ее добровольно), или вина Аида — что он забрал ее без соизволения ее матери, или вина Деметры — что та ни разу не говорила дочери, кем ей всегда предназначено было стать, или вина отца-Зевса — что он... на самом деле, он сделал много, много всего, но самое из этого важное — никогда не обсуждал свои планы ни с кем из них. 

Персефона качает головой. Ей не стоит зацикливаться на том, что так давно минуло; ее похищение случилось уже очень, очень давно. Она смирилась со своей судьбой. В основном. Она глядит на вздымающиеся волны у края серебяного песка, который Аид создал для нее; смотрит, как Стикс бурлит у берегов. Стикс не то чтобы накатывает на берег: он не ведет себя так, как вода надземного мира. Он состоит из воды, да, это верно, но эта вода похожа на клочья облаков, противна на вкус, полна секретов и клятв. Персефона окунает туда палец ноги, и вода с шипением пузырится вокруг. Она не входит глубже. 

Когда-то она думала: вода шипит потому, что она, надземное создание, незаконно ступает в ее влажное обиталище, но теперь она знает, что дело не в том. Эти пузырьки предназначены были быть утешением: частичка верхнего мира, приветствующая ее на дороге обратно вниз. 

Плеск лодочного весла привлекает ее внимание; у Харона наконец-то есть место и для нее. 

— Хорошо, что ты вернулась, — говорит Харон, когда она поднимается на борт. Когда-то он был куда более неразговорчив, но раз уж именно она в эти дни в основном обеспечивает его работой, его отношение сделалось более подобострастным. — Дни медленно текут без тебя.

— Ах, — говорит она. Протягивает ему обол — хотя он, конечно, перевозит ее без платы. Она не отвечает, что рада вернуться; мрачные своды и пустые пространства оставляют в себе мало места для радости. Она уже скучает по солнцу, по морю и песку: серебристое крошево, сумрачные течения Леты и Стикса, даже приглушенное сияние золотых цветов — ничто из этого не может сравниться с пестрым разнообразием естественной жизни и света, которыми наполнила верхний мир ее мать. Подземный мир — место неправильное, неестественное, и Аид всё пытается, пытается и пытается сделать так, чтобы величие его царства сравнялось с тем, что наверху, но у него никогда не выходит как следует. Но она, как и всегда, ценит его усилия. 

Она чувствует, как вянут и рассыпаются листья, запутавшиеся в ее одежде, пока лодочник с ней на борту гребет к городу Диса. Между ними висит приятное обоим молчание. Верный себе, он не говорит ничего, когда ее одежда меняется — ее хтонические силы приходят в действие: зеленая водолазка и практичные джинсы становятся знакомыми пеплосом и хитоном. Она носит их для него: он всегда предпочитал более старинный стиль. 

— Добро пожаловать домой, Персефона Праксидика, — говорит Харон, когда они пристают к другой стороне этих серебряных берегов. Он держит свою шляпу в руках, когда она ступает на свои земли — знак уважения, которому она отдает дань коротким кивком. Она сурова, как и подобает царице, и он не ожидает от нее большего, чем кивок. С веками к ней пришло принятие того, кто она такая — что она такое; чем она обязана быть. 

Она — Праксидика, вершительница правосудия. Вот она, проблема существования в качестве подземного бога на полставки: неважно, каковы ее чувства по этому поводу — ей необходимо исполнять свои обязанности.

Как и ее супругу.

 

3.

Дорога в город Дис — короче, чем думают люди. Так много историй рассказывают о том, какой это тяжелый и трудный подъем, исполненный опасностей, — и ни одна из них не содержит правды. Каждый год ее путь здесь немного меняется; за те шесть месяцев, что она проводит наверху, Аид едва не сходит с ума, пытается отыскать новые и новые способы сделать так, чтобы эта дорога ей нравилась. Он очень, очень старается. Она не может упрекать его за это.

В этом году ее встречает уютная деревенская дорога, под небесами из ляпис-лазури и сапфира с алмазными лунами. Пейзаж напоминает ей о детстве, проведенном на Елисейских полях, и она уверена — именно к этому он и стремился. У нее сжимается сердце при мыслях об Аиде, который проводит шесть месяцев в одиночестве, расцвечивая подземный мир для нее одной. Это почти радостно — насколько хоть что-то в этом странном мире может быть радостным и доброжелательным. Он многое сделал с тех пор, как впервые привез ее сюда на своей колеснице — так много лет назад.

Когда она впервые попала в царство мертвых, здесь была лишь чернота — чернее самой тьмы. Он не утруждал себя тем, чтобы сформировать в своем царстве хоть что-то. Тогда, до нее, у него не было музы. Она кричала, и плакала, и била кулаками по его шлему и панцирю, но жестокосердный Аид не отпустил ее, сказав, что их брак был сговорен с ее отцом. Она же видела вместо его царства только черноту: здесь было темно и холодно.

Она подняла руку, выставив ее из колесницы, и увидела, как пальцы исчезают в непроглядной темноте; тогда она закричала от испуга. Его рука удерживала ее за талию — тяжелое, но и успокаивающее прикосновение, — и она лишилась чувств. Это первое ее воспоминание о них двоих: ее похищение, ее слабость.

Но второе воспоминание куда больше отвечает истине о том, каково быть его женой: когда она очнулась, он уже создал светильники, установил бронзовые треножники из обработанной руды с частицами пламени Флегетона. В то время это представлялось ей знаком того, насколько он чужд ей — если понадобилось изменять его владения только для того, чтобы она могла просто увидеть свой бесплодный новый дом. Но теперь она понимает: ее супруг пребывал здесь, внизу, с предначальных времен, и его глаза приспособились к темноте. Это было всего лишь небольшое упущение; возможно, такое же упущение, как договор о ее браке. Ее глаза привыкли к темноте, и к его нежности она привыкла тоже.

Ей просто понадобилось время, чтобы разглядеть и то, и другое — ибо раньше ей не приходилось это искать.

Она неспешно проходит по улицам города, любуясь его работой в этом году — тем, что среди мертвых считается садами. Земля украшена не так щедро по сравнению со здешним небом (с отсутствием неба, точнее); медные грибы и гранитные листья окаймляют заросшие асфоделями тропинки, пронизывающие город, и она позволяет некоторым из них стать настоящими, выращивая округлые и заостренные шляпки. Она беспечно расходует свою силу: они умрут, как умирает всё здесь, внизу.

Кроме нее и ее супруга, конечно. Они не умрут никогда: вечные царь и царица, они пребудут даже тогда, когда все другие боги обратятся в прах, и старший сын унаследует последнее царство. Когда отец сделал ее владычицей здесь, он запечатлел ее вечные обязанности: она будет жить еще долго после того, как умрут все Олимпийцы. Она отнюдь не ждет с нетерпением, когда ее царственный отец окажется одним из множества их гостей; Зевс наверняка будет обескуражен, лишившись престола. Она знает, что он может даже попробовать занять место ее супруга, но, выбирая между отцом и дядей, она точно знает, кому сохранит верность — пусть даже это заставит ее мать плакать.

У Аида нет величественного дворца. Он никогда не любил подобного рода показную роскошь, и она весьма ценит это. Она не терпела самолюбование своего отца еще тогда, когда ребенком пряталась за материнской юбкой; сейчас она не терпит его еще сильнее. Она поднимается по склону мимо дюжин душ, которые расступаются перед ней в почтительных поклонах или неуклюже шаркая. Это — не Олимп в его золоте и славе; это возникшая естественным путем дорога, подъем к обрыву, на котором стоят два трона и три лестницы, каждая — путь в другие владения внутри их владений. На другом краю обрыва — вечная тьма, первобытная и ужасающая.

Она не смотрит вниз, в этот глубокий и бесконечный провал, пока поднимается. Есть пути, по которым даже боги боятся ступать.

Она чувствует, как ихор в ее жилах начинает петь — как всегда, когда она приближается к нему. Это — напоминание о том, что их судьбы сплетены, свиты вместе и не разойдутся до конца времен. Она поднимается на вершину и там находит его: сердце бьется чуть чаще при виде ее супруга на его троне. Он тяжело трудился, немедленно замечает она; он бледен, его кожа покрыта мраморными пятнами, его глаза холодные и жесткие, как кремень — но становятся мягче при виде нее. На сей раз он оделся ради нее в современном стиле — черный костюм, черный галстук, черные туфли и, несомненно, черный платок в кармане пиджака. Он любит другие цвета, но редко воспроизводит их где-то еще, кроме своих камней. Он окидывает ее взглядом, и хотя он слишком суров, чтобы улыбнуться, она чувствует тепло его сердца, когда его рука осторожно касается ее ладони.

— Я скучал по тебе, — говорит он низким, глубоким голосом. Его голос — точно сухие листья на пустых дорогах, и она, ни на мгновение не дрогнув, занимает свое место рядом с ним. В этом году ее трон увит золотыми лозами, замечает она; иногда она задумывается — может быть, он по-прежнему чувствует себя виноватым за то, как она попала сюда и от чего отказалась, чтобы остаться. Она берет его за руку: ближайший к поцелую жест, который они могут позволить себе, не будучи наедине.

— Спасибо за цветок, — шепчет она, и видит, как его рука вздрагивает в ответ. Он любит ее любовью более яркой и пронзительной, чем отец Зевс любит Геру, чем Посейдон — Амфитриту. Те порой устремляют взгляды в другие стороны; они слишком влюбились во владения, порученные им. Теперь она понимает это: им легко выбирать смертных мужчин и женщин, танцевать в человеческом обличье несколько недель, пока длится короткая любовная связь. Их владениям не нужно особого присмотра, они не полны вновь и вновь прибывающими обитателями, которым нужно найти место, и старыми раздорами и спорами, которые необходимо усмирять.

Аид никогда не забывает о своих обязанностях. Равно как и она.

— Тебе идет, — говорит он.

— Могу сказать то же самое о твоем костюме, — отвечает она, легко сжимая его руку и приглашая первую тень приблизиться для суда. Так, рука в руке, они отмеряют последний приговор подземного мира тысячам новых его обитателей. Когда-то это было самым ненавистным из ее дел, теперь же — лишь одно из многих. Жатва, поняла она с тех пор, не менее важна, чем посев; начало столь же важно, как и конец. Ибо, хотя и верно, что ее супруг взял ее в жены против ее воли, разве не старался он за прошедшие тысячелетия улучшить доставшуюся ей долю? Разве не Аид, старший сын, унаследовал наименее желанное царство, но наиболее неистощимые богатства? Создания, подобные им, склонны оценивать общую перспективу, и о людях судят в точности так же: каждый человек — противоречие в самом себе, сложнее, чем нравоучения матери или желания отца.

Их подданные приходят отовсюду, в любом возрасте — впрочем, в этом году стало меньше детей, с одобрением отмечает она. Эта половина года начинается хорошо: пока что ни одной души они не отправили в Тартар. И хотя здесь, внизу, нет ни солнца, ни неба, она ясно видит каждого из них. Она даже не замечает, как утомляются ее непривычные к этому мышцы, пока не чувствует боль в ногах и тяжесть в сердце. Ей не нужно говорить ни слова; Аид берет ее за руку и ведет назад, домой.

Их дом меняется с каждым годом, по мере того, как он пытается подстроиться под ее вкусы. На сей раз это коттедж посреди лабиринта полей, простирающихся на тысячи миль; изумруды и цитрины исполняют роль пшеницы и кукурузы. Это величественная и прекрасная картина: даже холодная, как камень, Афродита заплакала бы, если бы мужчина сделал подобное для нее. Она пробуждает жалость в сердце у Персефоны. Она знает: он всегда боится, что она уйдет, что однажды она просто не вернется, а Зевс пожмет плечами и скажет, что Аид упустил свой шанс. Этого не случится — Персефона тоже помнит о своих обязанностях. Но об этом легко позабыть, знает она: она — дочь своего отца, в той же мере, как он — его брат. Своеволие у них в крови.

Она протягивает руку и открывает дверь — сделанную из дерева настолько старого, что она даже не может назвать его имя. Согнутым пальцем она манит его внутрь; он быстро захлопывает дверь и вжимается лицом в ее шею, его строгая манера рассыпается под натиском скрытой страсти. Она запускает пальцы в его непослушные волосы, пока его борода царапает ей щеку, и слышит в ответ громкий вздох. Это — до сих пор — самое странное для нее из того, что происходит зимой: как легчайшие из прикосновений пробуждают в нем такой сильный отклик. На ощупь он отыскивает светильник — ему это не нужно, но ей сейчас нужен свет, а ему нужна она. Пламя вспыхивает быстро — и это именно светильник, очень старый, ведь он придерживается древних обычаев. Она не жалуется; ей нравится тепло.

Здесь, внизу, по-прежнему царит вечный холод. Она видит пар от своего дыхания, и его объятия приносят не так много тепла. Глядя через его плечо, она замечает растения в терракотовых горшках. С подозрением она тянется к зелени и хмыкает, коснувшись искусственных листьев.

— Сначала я пробовал с настоящими, но... — говорит Аид, извиняясь, и она отчетливо представляет: вот он, владыка мертвых, в панике глядящий на горстку бурых листьев, увядших благодаря проклятию Деметры; это немного расстраивает ее, даже если она издаёт смешок. Она чувствует тень улыбки на его губах, когда он утыкается ей в шею. — К счастью, Гермес умеет быть полезным. Хотя он и болтлив.

— Он всегда болтлив. — Она гладит его по щеке. — Это часть его роли, ты ведь знаешь.

— Хм. Да, конечно. — Он меняет тему, отстраняясь от нее наконец, извлекает из земли длинную полосу железа и превращает в нож. — Как поживает твоя мать?

— По-прежнему злится, — говорит она, создавая из ничего плод граната. — И она всё еще называет тебя «этот человек», представь.

— Деметра никогда не умела прощать обиды, — он смотрит, как она разрезает гранат его ножом. Есть ритуалы, которые всегда следует соблюдать; этот позволяет предсказать, сколько времени у них будет на сей раз. Семена высыпаются из плода: пять идеальных зерен падают на ее ладонь. Ранняя весна, вот что это значит. Ее это устраивает; но она видит, как он вздрагивает, и потому поднимает палец, бережно доставая шестое зерно.

— Осторожнее, — шепчет он, но его губы изгибаются в редкой улыбке. — Мой младший брат очень трепетно относится к своим правилам, ты же знаешь.

— Это наш секрет, — отвечает она и съедает все шесть зерен, прежде чем он успеет отговорить ее. Гранат исчезает; если Зевс и не одобряет ее действия, он предпочел не заметить их. Здесь, внизу, не слышно раскатов грома. Зевс ни разу не видел ее с тех пор, как разрешил тяжбу между ее супругом и ее матерью. Она не возражает. Когда имеешь дело с Зевсом, существуют судьбы похуже, чем быть его заброшенным ребенком.

И лучше быть заброшенным ребенком, думает она, чем забытой женой. Аид обнимает ее, и она чувствует спокойствие; настолько, насколько вообще может быть спокойно в холодных объятиях бога смерти.

— Идем в постель? — спрашивает Аид, и голос его тяжел от любви. Она сглатывает и кивает. Он отогревается от ее прикосновений, легко берет ее за руку; она научилась уже не вздрагивать от холода. Они переплетают пальцы, когда он ведет ее в постель, и этот жест кажется до странного непристойным.

Он зажигает светильник взмахом руки; постель усыпана лепестками. Розовые лепестки, только что сорванные. Это — еще один кусочек дома в такой далекой земле, и это — то, чего он сам не смог бы сделать. Романтический жест, но какой же печальный.

— Снова Гермес? — спрашивает она, присаживаясь и наслаждаясь запахом роз, поднося лепестки к лицу. Она уже скучает по цветам, и будет скучать по ним еще долгие месяцы. Она вдыхает запах, а он смотрит на нее, не говоря ничего.

— От него бывает польза, — говорит он наконец. Его глаза смягчились и повлажнели, его руки сжаты в кулаки, и она знает: больше всего на свете он сейчас хочет коснуться ее. И пусть даже, поступив так, он уничтожит свой дар ей, она тоже хочет, чтобы он сделал это; хочет слышать, как он стонет, и плачет, и распадается на части в ее руках; чтобы был ее мужем и держал ее в объятиях, пока она пытается позабыть обо всем, что любит наверху: о матери, о цветах, о деревьях. Ей хочется, чтобы ее мать и ее муж сумели найти компромисс получше; хочется, чтобы оба они не были такими бескомпромиссными. Ей хочется взять его с собой на океанское побережье и заявить на него свои права прямо в волнах. Ей хочется, чтобы ее мать спустилась сюда, или хотя бы к берегам Стикса; хочет, чтобы они могли вкусить от сладких плодов вечного урожая — среди асфоделей и света. 

Но она давным-давно оставила подобные мечтания.

Она ложится поверх его роз, задумчиво улыбаясь, пока он стоит над нею. Только сейчас она замечает фреску на потолке, созданную им: фонарь, сияющий ярким цветом топазов, рубиновые языки пламени, а вокруг них — мерцающий оникс. Из всего изобилия выражений его привязанности именно от этого одного у нее сжимается горло. Она думает о нем, трудящемся в одиночестве все эти шесть месяцев, добывая из земли руду и драгоценные камни, украшая целое царство только лишь для того, чтобы ей было терпимо здесь находиться.

— Ты прелестна, — говорит он тихо, как и всегда. Ей любопытно: видит ли он отражение собственных изделий, сияющее в ее глазах.

— Тогда иди сюда, — отвечает она. — Чего ты ждешь?

— Они умрут. Я хотел... хотел бы, чтобы у тебя осталась частица верхнего мира, хотя бы ненадолго. Я не могу...

— Идем, — говорит она, сгибая палец в манящем жесте. Он — ее муж, и ее друг, и некогда также похититель, но в пределах их постели именно за ней всегда остается последнее слово. — Твоя царица приказывает. 

После этого ему не нужно никакого иного дозволения, чтобы забраться к ней в постель; розы под ней съеживаются, их сладкий запах становится приторным, когда они отцветают. Она замечает хмурую складку у него на лбу и тянется вперед, кладет ладонь на его железную щеку. 

— Поцелуй меня, муж мой. Я скучала по тебе, — говорит она, и тогда он оказывается на ней.

Он прижимается поцелуем к ее губам, и смерть с жизнью переплетаются в их постели: цветочные побеги распускаются вокруг нее, вянут и рассыпаются в прах. У его поцелуев вкус мшистых пещер и сухих равнин. Это смешение, отдающее равно сладостью и горечью; на их ложе не совершится зачатия, и всё же их союз — часть всё того же танца плодородия, что совершается на земле вверху: все растет, умирает и вырастает вновь. Но здесь не вырастает ничего; только делается более явственным.

И, быть может, этого довольно, думает она, проводя ладонями по его спине, пока он целует ее, словно застигнутый посреди истовой молитвы, а она царапает его спину, слыша, как он выкрикивает ее имя. Быть может, во тьме довольно одной-единственной ласковой руки, держащей фонарь.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Греческое слово "απολογία" имеет несколько значений - обоснование, оправдание, прошение; но в русском языке имеет тенденцию обозначать защиту некоей позиции или верования. Название, таким образом, выбрано потому, что каждый здесь защищает нечто, жизненно-важное для себя: описание своего путешествия, которое дает Персефона, служит для нее обоснованием для своей роли и своего брака; Аид просит Персефону любить его или хотя бы оставаться с ним (там, внизу, очень одиноко!). Деметра оправдывает себя за то, что прокляла Аида - поскольку она богиня плодородия, которая вовсе не рада, что ее дочь украли у нее; даже если в итоге брак дочери определенным образом и страдает.  
> 2) Эпитеты Персефоны в тексте: Капрофора - Приносящая плоды; Праксидика - Вершительница справедливости. Полидегмон - Вмещающий многих - является эпитетом Аида, однако автор счел уместным позаимствовать его для Персефоны. Упоминается также эпитет Аида Плутон, означающий "Богатый".  
> 3) "море проклятых деревьев", "лес на Рейне" - отсылки к известным лесам, связанным с мистикой: лесу Аокигихара в Японии и Черному лесу в Германии.  
> 4) Петтейя - античная настольная игра.


End file.
